marvelcinematicuniversedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Studios
Marvel Studios was founded as Marvel Films by Marvel Entertainment Group. The division was formerly headed by Avi Arad from May 13, 1993, (as Chairman and Chief Executive Officer), until October 1998, when he took on other duties within the company such as executive producer for the studios’ film output. History Partnering with in 2004, Marvel plans to enter the direct-to-DVD market with eight animated films with Lionsgate handling distribution. Marvel entered into a non-recourse financing structure with Merrill Lynch Commercial Finance Corp. that is collateralized by certain movie rights to a total of ten characters from Marvel's vast vault. Marvel gets $525 million to make a maximum of 10 movies based on the company's properties over eight years, according to the parameters of the deal with Paramount in September 2004. Those properties were: Ant-Man, the Avengers, Black Panther, Captain America, Cloak & Dagger, Doctor Strange, Hawkeye, Nick Fury, , and Shang-Chi. In 2005, Michael Helfant joined the studio as President and Chief Operating Officer. In November 2005, Marvel gained the film rights to Iron Man from . In 2006, Marvel revealed that it had regained the film rights to The Incredible Hulk. In April 2006, Paramount Pictures acquired the rights to Thor from Sony Pictures Studios. That year the film was announced to be a Marvel Studios production. Lionsgate Entertainment subsequently dropped the Black Widow motion picture project it had since 2004, giving the rights back to Marvel. In March 2007, David Maisel was named Chairman and Kevin Feige was named President of Production as Iron Man began filming. In 2008, Marvel Studios signed a lease with Raleigh Studios to host its headquarters and production offices and film the next four movies on the studios' slate, including Iron Man 2 and Thor, at their Manhattan Beach facilities. In 2009, Marvel attempted to hire a team of writers to help come up with creative ways to launch its lesser-known properties, such as Black Panther, , Iron Fist, , and Vision. On December 31, 2009, purchased Marvel Entertainment for $4 billion. Both Marvel and Disney have stated that the merger would not affect any preexisting deals with other film studios for the time being, although Disney said they would consider distributing future Marvel projects with their own studios once the current deals expired. On October 18, 2010, Disney bought the distribution rights for The Avengers and Iron Man 3 from Paramount Pictures. In June 2010, Marvel set up a television division headed up by Jeph Loeb as Executive Vice President. Beginning with Thor: The Dark World, the Marvel Studios logo was given a makeover and its own fanfare by composer Brian Tyler. According to Kevin Feige, this was to symbolize Marvel as its own entity within The Walt Disney Company since Thor: The Dark World would be the first movie to only feature the studio's logo without any other.Kevin Feige Explains Marvel Studios’ New Logo and Fanfare Video On February 9, 2015, Sony Pictures Studios and Marvel Studios announced a deal that would introduce Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, allowing Spider-Man characters to appear in Marvel Studios films, as well as Marvel Studios characters in Sony Pictures films. Under this deal, Sony would co-produce the new Spider-Man series with Marvel Studios, while Sony would still finance, own, distribute, and have final creative control over the projects. This set Spider-Man to show up in one Marvel Studios film (Captain America: Civil War) before his MCU solo-film debut in Spider-Man: Homecoming.Marvel Entertainment: Sony Pictures Brings Marvel Studios into The Amazing World Of Spider-Man This caused the release dates of Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther and Captain Marvel to be pushed back. In August 2015, after the release of Ant-Man, Disney and Marvel underwent a reorganization, with Feige no longer reporting to Marvel Entertainment CEO , but to Walt Disney Studios CEO .[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2015/09/marvel-studios-ike-perlmutter-kevin-feige Vanity Fair: Why It Matters That Marvel Studios Just Escaped Its Eccentric Billionaire C.E.O.] Beginning with Doctor Strange, Marvel Studios redesigned its logo a second time, this time with fanfare by Michael Giacchino. Spider-Man: Homecoming featured a re-imagined fanfare of the classic Spider-Man theme by Giacchino. In September 2018, Marvel Studios announced the development of multiple limited series for Disney+, including Loki and WandaVision.Loki, Scarlet Witch, Other Marvel Heroes to Get Own TV Series on Disney Streaming Service (EXCLUSIVE) In October 2018, an untitled limited series centered on Falcon and Winter Soldier was announced for the service,Falcon-Winter Soldier Limited Series in the Works With ‘Empire’ Writer (EXCLUSIVE) while What If...? was announced in March 2019,Exclusive: Marvel Studios Producing ‘What If’ TV Series For Disney+ and a limited series centered on Hawkeye was announced in April 2019.Hawkeye Series Starring Jeremy Renner in the Works at Disney+ (EXCLUSIVE) References External Links * * * * * Category:Studios